fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea: Banking
Introduction The Idea behind banking came to me while playing MHX and the lack of permanent Zenny. After hunting ages and doing Charm farming and mining. I thought it would be nice if there was a banking system where you could depose your money and get some money through interest. So the Guild would create a bank called "The Wyvern Pouch" which is the official Bank in the monster hunter world, hence it would be the Big Bank. Each Village would then have their own little sub bank. The player has to unlock the bank feature in the depending villages where he lives/hunts. Name of all Banks *Kokoto: "Ancient Nut Bank" *Pokke: "Golden Wyvern Tooth" *Yukumo: "Silver Bug Inc." *Loc Lac: "Blue Gem Bank" *Beruna: "Edelweiss" *Harth: "Shining Rust Corp" *Minegard: "Richest Soil Bank" *Jumbo: "Salty Shell Bank" *Dundorma: "Ancient Coin Bank" *Moga: "Lobster Bank" *Port Tanzia: "Star Ocean Bank" *Val Harbar: "Noisy Cricket Bank" *Cheeko Sands: "White Pearl" *Cathar: "Divine Bank" *Mezeporta: "Great Gem Inc" *Milard: "Far East Sun Bank" *Hunter's Manor: "Silent Wind Bank" History of the Bank All these banks have been created from the Great bank and refer to Items that are in the "Wyvern Pouch". A legend says there was a greedy Wyver that could speak all languages and walk on two legs like a human, it would collect human skin and weird it to disguise itself as one t ogo into villages of people. The wyvern would trade, buy and sell items adn other various things to get more and more wealth. One day the Wyvern met a beautifull Woman and fell in love with her, to show the woman his love he opened up his pouch and showed her his most valuable possesions he has gained throughout all this hundreds of years. Though the woman only took his items and then disapeared, the wyvern of course borken hearted and despaired declaired the human race war. from the shaddows he pulled strings and used all his wealth and all his money to start the Great wyvern war. Though this is only a legend, there are some evidence that there was such a creature that said to have a human body but the heart of an evil demon. After the war, the wyvern disapeared and the only thing that was left was his empty pouch. With that in mind some humans started to make a bank named after this legendary item, which is said to be bottomless. Mechanic Deposit,Withdraw and Interest The bank mechanic is simple, just like in any other games players are now able to depose a certain amount of money. After clearing "Bank Quest" players will be able to depose more as also withdraw, after deposing palyers will only be able to withdrsw 5-10% of the amount they have on the bank. Withdrawing more than 20% will require special bank tickets. These tickets are unlocked throughout the Banking quest Episode. PLayers will also be able to unlock and raise the bank interst of their account after doing certain quests. Interest vary from village to village, meaning that the bank account you have in Pokke will have more interst than in Moga. Clearing some quest will raise though the interest in some villages more or less. Highest interst are in banks where there are a lot of people as also villages with lots of rich minerals such as mining villages like Val Harbar or Port Tanzia with its Bay. Payment System Hunter will now be able to pay in two ways; either with zenny or with items. As normaly hunter may buy/sell items in exchange with zenny though the bank seeing that zenny are rare since it is made from metal ( A valuable item for smiths for creating Armor and weapons) the bank now has allowed banks to trade and pay with items. The Item payment is fixed in three ranks; LR, HR and G. Each Rank will allow different kind of payment items. LR will allow LR Items as also Items such as Bronze Eggs and small golden Fish. While HR and G rank will require more valuable items such as Silver and Golden Eggs as also Gems, Mantles and such the likes. This function can be upgraded by clearing certain bank quests, allowing to use more and more items as payment. While buying/upgrading armors or Weapons or just getting regualr Items Hunter will now have the option (depending on the rank) to either use zenny or items. Village Banks Each village will have their own bank, meaning players will have to deside where to open up their bank account. Once chosen the palyer can not open up a new account somewhere else. The player will first have to do certain quest to unlock the "Bank Episodes". The first bank quest will open up all village baks a player has been to, until the quest is unocked the palyer deposes his money in his chest. After a few Banking quest the player will be able to depose,withdraw more, unlock and raise the interest, unlock and upgrade the item payment. When the hunter has unlocked and upgraded more and more there will be some "bank Urgents" wich will increase the size of the bank. Doing this there will be certain quests unklocked to improve the banking system. Each Bank has its own Bank director and one or two secretaries. In Quest Hunters are able now to carry money with into quests, allowing them to buy items. This is only possible though if there is a special kind of merchand. If the hunter dies in a quest while holding money he'll lose everything, due to this hunters will have to decide precisley if they carry a lot with them or not. Banking Quest Episode Guide Wyvern Pouch Employee Quest Line *Village chief (depending on village) will ask you to save someone (Wyvern Pouch Employee 1) *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 1: Save another "Wyvern Pouch" employee (Wyvern Pouch Employee 2) -> Unlock Bank Scout *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 2: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 3: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 4: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 5: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 6: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 7: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 8: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 9: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (1)Quest 10: __________________________________ *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 1: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 2: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 3: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 4: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 5: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 6: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 7: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 8: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 9: *Wyvern Pouch Employee (2)Quest 10: Bank scout Quest Line *Bank Scout Quest 1 - 17: Unlock Bank in All Villages (17 quests) *Bank Scout Quest 18: Bank Urgent -> Unlock Rare Material research *Bank Scout Quest 19-29: Search for rare materials. (10 Quests) *Bank Scout Quest 30: Bank Urgent -> Upgrade Item research Bank Director Quest Line *Bank Director Quest 1: *Bank Director Quest 2: *Bank Director Quest 3: *Bank Director Quest 4: *Bank Director Quest 5: *Bank Director Quest 6: *Bank Director Quest 7: *Bank Director Quest 8: Sectretary (1) Quest Line *Sectretary (1)Quest 1: *Sectretary (1)Quest 2: *Sectretary (1)Quest 3: *Sectretary (1)Quest 4: *Sectretary (1)Quest 5: Sectretary (2) Quest Line *Sectretary (2)Quest 1: *Sectretary (2)Quest 2: *Sectretary (2)Quest 3: *Sectretary (2)Quest 4: *Sectretary (2)Quest 5: Smith Quest Line *Smith Quest 1: *Smith Quest 2: *Smith Quest 3: *Smith Quest 4: *Smith Quest 5: Wyvern Pouch Director Quest Line *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 1: *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 2: *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 3: *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 4: *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 5: *Wyvern Pouch Director Quest 6: Merchand Quest Line *Merchand Quest 1: *Merchand Quest 2: *Merchand Quest 3: *Merchand Quest 4: *Merchand Quest 5: *Merchand Quest 6: Category:Idea Category:Setheo